


The General's wife

by CountessofLeFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, F/M, Force Ghosts, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessofLeFire/pseuds/CountessofLeFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She plays with fire, marrying one, loving another.</p><p>Also this will have more then one chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so later on I'll go get on the computer and fix whatever needs to be fixed. BTW this is my first fanfic soooo yeah.
> 
> Okay, so I'm struggling to write. Not really writers block but I can't seem to find the right words. So please bare with me!

She was the General's wife, Noemi was born for this sole reason alone. Her parents and his parent came to agreement that it would be best for her to marry General Hux instead of going to a university when she graduated. Neomi was a smart girl, graduating at the top of her class. The very thought of only being a General's wife and nothing more was driving her crazy. So when the day came for her to walk down the isle she cried, everyone thought it was because she was happy about her marriage to the prestigious General but it was because she was doomed to a life of practically being a servant to a man who killed without a second thought.  
The moment she said 'I do" the breath left her body. Now Wilhuff Hux wasn't a cruel man when it came to Noemi but he was very formal towards her. When he kissed her it was the lightest of kisses.  
"Well we did Noemi it. We're married." Hux said with a slight grin upon his lips.  
"Yes, yes we are." Noemi looked up him smiling, wiping away the tears of grief.  
***  
***  
Noemi sighed as she packed her last box before she was to leave for Starkiller base. It was the start of her life with the General. Hux walked briskly into the room exhaling loudly "Really Noemi you act as if you'll never come back here, pack quickly I have things to settle right before we leave and I want to get there and get things started. I have a galaxy to conquer." Hux smirked as he left her room.  
***  
***  
"Now Noemi you must write as often as you can." Her mother hugged her tight, pushing the air right out of here lungs, as she realized that her only daughter was about to leave forever. 

"You know I will write as often as Hux lets me." A forced smile is what she gave her mother. "Right... Of course. Say goodbye to your daughter Raul."  
Raul nodded to Noemi "make us proud. Do what you need to do." He nodded stiffly to his daughter indicating that he was done talking to her. With the wave of his hand the storm trooper posted outside of the room walked in and grabbed her last box.  
***  
***  
The trip to Starkiller base was long and boring, she thought a lot about what she was going to do while she was there, twirling a piece of her long blond hair between her slender fingers she thought about the General and their night before they left for Starkiller.

 

Hux kissed her collarbone, she ran her fingers through his hair "Your perfect."  
He started kissing her on the mouth, kinda roughly now that she thinks about it. As the kissing grew more intense he started to palm her clit while simultaneously fingering her. Raking her nails down his back she managed to find his cock. Rubbing it in her hands she guided it to her opening saying "fuck me, General." He rammed his cock into her small opening, grunting "so tight" he kept pounding her, not caring about if he hurt her. Sex was so carnal between them. They forget who they really are when they fuck, fucking hard was the only thing they really had in common.  
"General Hux were approaching Starkiller Base! Kylo Ren has requested you see him as soon as we land" the storm troopers talking brought her out of her mindless reminisces of their brief sex life.  
"Who's Kylo Ren, Hux?"  
"He's in charge of the Knights of Ren, he's very skilled in the force."  
"Ohh, so is he like your boss?"  
Hux scoffed but didn't answer.  
***  
***  
Kylo's view:

He felt annoyed as he watched the small shop dock. Why did Snoke feel the need to rub Hux's status in his face. Saying the men were equals. As if that simple man could be his equal. He was weak, unlike Kylo Ren.  
"Sir, General Hux and his wife are in the conference room adjoined to the control room." The trooper reported, Kylo waved his handed dismissing him, he marched down the hall to the supposed conference room. Upon entering he saw a small blond girl, her hair was long, almost to the small of her back, she was very slender, she reminded him of a miniature ballerina. When he exhaled she turned to look at him looking very shocked, her eyes almost looked like a pale lavender, hell she even smelled of lavender mixed with something else. As they studied each other she let a small smile form on her mouth.  
"Hello, I'm Noemi Hux.." She offered her hand to him but Kylo just stared at her hand refusing to acknowledge the small creature in front of him.  
"General Hux! We need to speak privately. Dismiss your.. Err... Wife to your living quarters." he watched Hux nod at the young thing, when she walked buy he realized that her scent of lavender was mixed with vanilla.  
"See you later Kylo Ren" she whispered as she walked past him. He shook his head in mock disgust.  
"Why did you feel the need to bring your wife?"  
Hux's face reddened  
"Pleasure purposes I presume? I hope you don't mind sharing. " Kylo laughed as Hux's face twisted into a look of pure rage.  
"No, I don't share. Snoke assured me that I was allowed to bring her as long as she doesn't distract from the task at hand." Kylo watched as Hux grinded his teeth while explaining all this to Kylo.  
Bored of Hux's rambling Kylo walked out of the room only to run into the General's small wife.  
"Watch were your going girl." Kylo sneered at her  
"Excuse me, you ran into me! I was just waiting for Hux."  
Suddenly rage over took him, how dare she get rude with him. He raised his hand and she lifted off the floor, her eyes suddenly bright with alarm. He used the force to lift her and started to choke her, as he gripped harder he felt a wave of pleasure hit him, shocked at the pleasure he felt radiating off of her he dropped her. He quickly walked away heading toward his room.  
When the door shut securely he took off his mask taking a deep breath whispering "what the fuck."


	2. Always wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is befuddled. Hux is mad. Noemi is Noemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing on my phone, I'll fix it soonish.

NPOV  
After Kylo walked away Noemi sat there slumped on the floor in a small lump, she was trying to gather herself before Hux walked out of the room. She never thought she could be so turned on by someone choking her. Maybe the first week of rough carnal sex with Hux is what made her feel so much pleasure when Kylo choked her.  
After she regained her composure she decided that maybe it'll be safer to stay away from Kylo as long as possible. Aimlessly wondering around the base she found that it was endless hallways. At one point of her exploration she ended up at a bar like area, only it was full of storm troopers with out their helmets on. Spotting an empty seat next to the bar she sat down order some sweet wine that originated from one of those lush green planets her mom use to take her to when she was young. 

"Sooo, who might you be?" A women of great height sat down next her asking her the question.  
"Oh me? I'm no one." Noemi tried to not look at the imposing women.  
"Well I'm Phasma, I'm second in charge of these guys" gesutering to all the stormtroopers around them  
"Nice to meet you Phasma, I'm Noemi, General Hux's wife."  
"A bit young aren't you?" Phasma asked sadly  
"No, no, I'm 18. I'm destined for this, to be his wife. It's why I was born." Noemi took a gulp of her wine, motioning for another glass. Phasma really looked at the young girl, noticing the brusing on her neck.  
"So is Hux the one that did that" nodding to Noemi's neck.  
"Nope. I angered a guy named Kylo Ren..." Phasma noticed Noemi's eyes lighting up as she spoke Kylo's name.  
"I'd be careful if I was you." Phasma suddenly got up leaving Noemi to her own thoughts.  
As time passed by Noemi got more and more drunk until she couldn't even stand. Two troopers had to carry her to her apartment. As she was entering the code so she could get in the door opened and she fell in. 

***  
***  
HPOV  
Hux heard the argument of the storm troopers outside his door.  
"Ring it!"..." No lets just leave her here!"..."fine. Yeah. Let's just leave the General's wife on the floor in front of her apartment."...  
As he opened the door his wife fell to the ground in front of him. He spotted the storm troopers but didn't feel like yelling for them to stop. When Hux picked her up he noticed a bruise forming on her neck, he shrugged. In truth Hux didn't care for the girl like he should, but her father and his father had served the together so it made sense for them to be together. Even if he was sixteen years her senior. Not that age mattered. Hux knew where the brusing had come from but he wasn't truly mad, in fact he didn't feel in any particular way about anything. He was just tired, figuring he could deal with every thing tomorrow he laid her down in their bed. 

Once morning had come his feelings came flooding in, since he finally had some sleep. Nudging Noemi until she finally woke up Hux spoke "What in the fuck do you think you're doing? Two stormtroopers brought you back to me piss drunk at 4 in the morning!" Hux reached out slapping her."I dont think you should leave this room until you fully understand your position on this base." He quickly got up shooting her a look of disgust at her as he headed to the refresher. Once he was finished and dressed for the day he walked up to the bed looking down he moved her hair out of her face.  
"I'll send a droid with your food and some books. I'd rather you didn't leave this room."  
"Hux... Wil... I didn't mean to get drunk like that. I was so lonely. I miss home." Noemi reached up snaking her hands around Hux's waist.  
"Irregardless you made a fool out of yourself. It's something I won't tolerate." He started to run his fingers through her soft blond hair  
"I'm sorry... I really am." She glances up at him, then looked right at his zipper.  
"Show me how sorry you are." Hux looked down at her as she began to unbutton his trousers, she took him between her hands kissing the tip, as soon as her soft lips touched the tip of his cock a heat inside of him began to swell up. She spit on her hands rubbing his length, looking up at him for approval. Hux grabbed his cock and her face  
"Open." She opened her mouth and began to suck, swirling her tongue as she did. After a few minutes of this Hux felt ready to explode so he pushed her back on to the bed ripping off her underwear not bothering with any foreplay. He rammed himself inside of her, ignoring her gasp he managed a few strokes before he let himself come inside of her. Satisfied he got up wiping himself clean of her and tucked himself away. "I'll see you around 8" Hux walked away leaving his wife on the bed alone.  
***  
***  
NPOV

After Hux left her laying there Noemi let herself cry for a bit. She knew once she was pregnant she'd get to go home so she should have been happy, but the that would take a miracle, or at least that's what the doctors at home had told her. Feeling tired and sad Noemi laid in a ball on the bed drifting in and out of sleep. Truly she was tired of Hux already. She wanted off of this stupid Starkiller Base. She practically screamed in her head how much she hated this place. While she laid in bed pouting their door opened, assuming that it was the meal droird she pointed without looking up to the table closest to the window "put it over there"

"Put what where?" A mechicanical voice asked.  
Startled by the voice Noemi sat up looking at Kylo  
"Sorry I thought you were the droid that was bringing me breakfast.." Noemi looked at her hands trying to not think about she felt last time she saw Kylo.  
"I came here to ask you to stop yelling actually." Kylo started to remove his mask so he could properly talk to the young girl. This first thing Noemi noticed was his big nose, normally she hated big noses, but on him it worked. He actually looked handsome with his dark mane and disproportionate features.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"I want you to stop yelling. I could hear you from the control room."  
"But I wasn't yelling" Noemi looked at him in confusion.  
"Maybe not out loud. But you were projecting yourself very loudly." He smiled slightly, almost with a lopsided grin.  
"Oh... Well I'm sorry. I'll be sure to be quite in all ways, sir." Ren nodded and put his mask back on leaving Noemi to her devices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kylo sweet or is just imagination?

Months had past and nothing had changed between Noemi and Hux, the sexual beatings had gotten a little worse but nothing she couldn't handle, or at least that's what she told herself.  
The nights Noemi got too drunk to function was the nights Kylo stepped up to take care of her, the same stormtrooper was there watching her, under Kylo's orders. Once she was cut off and too drunk to walk, FN-7483 would alert Kylo that his services were needed.  
"Sir, Noemi is passed out at the bar. Would you like me to bring her to you" FN-7483 raido'd to Kylo.  
"Yes, bring her here." Kylo sighed putting down his book, it was going to be a long night. Hux had took the Finalizer on a test run.  
Several minutes later a light knock was at his door alerting him that the stormtrooper had brought him Noemi.  
"Just set her the couch. Make sure no one knows she's here. Last thing I need is Hux thinking I'm coveting his wife "  
The trooper simplely nodded and left... 

As Kylo looked down at the small sleeping form on his couch he noticed that she had finger sized bruises on her neck, wrists, and if he had to guess he'd probably find a lot more all over her little body. What he didn't understand is why Hux seemed to hate her, she had done nothing wrong as far as he knew. Feeling pity for the small girl he decided to use the force to heal her. Running his hands up and down her body he noticed that her life force hum was louder then everyone else's. Not thinking too deeply into it he kept healing her.  
Once he was satisfied with his handy work he picked her up, noticing how light she was he nuzzled her hair whispering "do you even eat?" The only response he got was a slight moan. 

As he laid down with her curled up into his side he dreamt peacefully for the first time in a long time. Her dreams on the other hand were anything but peaceful.  
"Noemi! Listen to me!" She looked around the room, it was bare, only hold a cot, a shelf and some books.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" She looked at the old man in front of her.  
"I can't stay long because if I do he'll know." ..."who'll know?"... "Anakin's grandson. Listen closely. You need to escape before Snoke finds out where you really came from. Who your father really is." Obi-Wan started to fade after he told her what she needed to hear. He figured she could put the pieces together by herself. Or at least he hope she could.  
"What?! No. No. No... You can't say all that and just disappear! Who is Anakin?!! What do you fucking mean where I came from! I know who my father is!.... Don't I?..." With a sudden gasp Noemi woke up, her head was pounding. Wincing as she threw her legs off the side of the bed, she padded her way to the refresher. After her shower it was then she noticed that she wasn't in her own apartment, throwing on the oversized black robe she peaked out into the room noticing a large sleeping figure on the bed she swore. Upon closer inspection she realized who the large sleeping figure was.  
"Kylo Ren?!" She gasped. No she couldn't have slept with him... She'd remember, wouldn't she. Feeling in shock she sat in a chair across the room staring at the bed... Hours passed before he even moved.  
"It's not polite to stare. Didn't your father teach you any manners?" He grumbled from the bed.  
"Of Course he did. I was just wondering if... We? Ya know..." Kylo burst out laughing, getting up from the bed he came face to face with her.  
"Noemi... Necrophila isn't my kink. So no, we didn't fuck." He said rather dispassionately.  
Feeling humiliated she looked down at the floor.  
"Right. How silly of me to think you'd want me anyways."  
"Stop. I only said necrophila isnt my thing. Not that I don't want you." Sighing he pulled her to the bed something inside of him told him to tell her the truth.  
"Noemi, how do you think you get to bed after you've been drinking? You can't say you thought Hux was helping you."  
"I never really gave it a second thought. I was just happy to wake up in my bed."  
"How nice " he said sarcastically.  
Scooting closer to him she took his face in her hands "Thank you so much, it means the world to me that all those nights you kept me safe." Leaning forward she kissed him ever so softly.  
As the kiss deepened a spark was lit between that ignited a flame that would never go out. He pushed his robe off of her kissing her bare shoulders. Once she was completely naked he soaked in the sight of her.  
"You're perfect."  
Slowly he climbed on top of her, deciding he was going to be gentle he began to kiss her deeply, leaving her breathless. Slowly he worked his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. Once he reach womenhood he pushed her legs apart breathing on to her sex, taking in her scent. She smelled of heavan and lavender. Slowly he let a finger slide through her folds, then he leaned forward letting his tongue explore her. She wiggled as he explored her, leaving her breathless and on the brink he pulled away.  
Slowly he positioned himself ready to enter her, if she allowed it. Nodding she guided him, and gently he entered her.  
"I'm not a china doll, you don't need to be so gentle." Nodding he began to pump faster and harder. She kissed him fiercely feeling as if she was letting part of her soul combine with his. She matched his thrust, raising her hips. As lust over took them both she let a moan go as she shuddered from her climax, with Kylo Ren not far behind. Once he was spent he rolled over laying beside her.  
After a few minutes of silence she got the courage to look at Kylo  
"So what happens now?"  
"Nothing changes. Well except your drinking. You should cut back." Nodding to the drinking comment she got up grabbing his robe. "I'm going to my room." Quickly she left Kylo standing there. 

Once she was back in her room she let herself breathe not realizing she was even holding her breath.  
"Shower. I need a damned shower." She mumbled to herself as she headed to the refresher. After she was clean she crawled into bed feeling exhausted. Looking across the room she saw her halogram of her parents. Wishing she could see it closer without having to get up she held out her hand laughing pretending to use the "force" as she seen Kylo do. Much to her surprise the halogram wiggled. Feeling surprised she sat up deciding that she was going to try her hardest to make the halogram wiggled again.  
Holding out her hand she willed the halogram to come to her. The harder she concentrated the more the halogram wiggled until it finally came flying at her.  
Shocked she let out a small yelp of surprise. Picking up the halogram she studied it, really looking at her father and mother for the first time in a long time. She always thought she looked a lot like her mother, except she had blue eyes where her mother and father had brown eyes. Her mother always said she had her grandfathers eyes. But at the moment she couldn't even picture him. 

Else where on Starkiller Kylo Ren had felt a small disturbance in the Force, something he hasn't felt in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Kylo Ren pls?

Sitting in bed with the Halogram she felt a presence appear, similar to the one she felt in her dreams. Looking up from the halogram she saw who she felt.  
"Hi..." Really staring at him she noticed that he was see through.  
"I see you didn't heed the warning about Anakin's grandson. I'm sure you don't realize the chain reaction you've just set off."  
"No, I don't really see a problem with what happened. I mean it was infidelity, but Hux isnt faithful to me."  
"You're not really listening are you? What you did will change your path in life, your bound to him. Force bonds go deep. Deeper then you can imagine."  
"Force bonds?" She looked at the old man questioningly  
"I'll explain more, but for now you must try and conceal who you really are. Because in the end, if he find out it'll kill you both." The old man nodded to Noemi then disappeared.  
***  
Following the small energy that he felt in the force lead him to Noemi's room. Kylo stood outside of her room for what seemed like hours trying to prob her mind but the only thing he could feel was the life force of something incredibly small. Hesitatingly he knocked, not sure if he should just stride in.  
Slowly the door opened, Noemi looked at Kylo as if he was a complete stranger.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright? I felt something shift?.. Or something along those lines." He looked down at her, watching her fidget.  
"Well yes.. Or no... Kylo come in I wanna talk." 

Sitting on the couch only a few feet away left Noemi with an overwhelming feeling of need. The need to touch, the need to just be close to him, as if they're atoms were gravitating towards each other.  
"What is a force bond? Who is Anakin Skywalker? And what do you know about ghosts?" She asked the questions all in one breath, letting herself sigh once she asked them all.

Kylo felt all the blood leave his face, suddenly to him the room felt twenty degrees colder. Hardening his eyes he glared at Noemi  
"Where in the fuck did you hear about Anakin and force bonds?" The way he spoke you could swear it was more of a growl.  
"And ghosts? Really? What did you see the ghost of a old man with a white beard in a brown coat?" As he spoke he thought of Obi-Wan Kenobi and how he appeared to Luke many years ago.

Her eyes widened "how did you know?" Cursing to himself Kylo realized what he had felt in the force was in fact Obi-Wan appearing to the young Noemi.  
After minutes of silence Kylo finally acknowledged her.  
"A force bond is when two people who are strong in the force form a extremely deep bond that basically binds their souls as one. It's the best way I can explain it. As for Anakin Skywalker, he was Darth Vader, who is or rather was my grandfather..." Kylo watched Noemi's face as she processed what he told her. He could feel the confusion rolling off of her in intense waves.  
"Where did all's these questions come from Noemi?"  
"First a dream, then I saw the man in brown robes. He appeared after I did this." Raising her hand she concentrated on the glass of water on her night stand to come to her. She screeched when the glass came flying at her head.  
Kylo suddenly felt full of panic, if Snoke were to find out Hux's wife, Noemi was a force user he'd surely kill her. Or turn her into a knight of Ren, although he doubted the later would happen.  
"Noemi, listen to me closely. You can't ever talk about Anakin, force bonds, or the man in the brown robes. Ever. To anyone."  
"Even Hux?"  
"ESPECIALLY HUX!" Kylo slammed his hand on the table making her jump.  
"In fact you need to go home to your parents. Now. Today." Kylo stood up pacing around the room thinking of how to get Noemi away from Starkiller as soon as possible.  
"I can't leave until Hux gives the okay... And he'll only give the okay if I'm pregnant. And I can't get pregnant. We've been trying for months." Kylo stopped in his tracks and zero'd in on her. Thinking back to that small life force he felt earlier. It didn't have a heartbeat yet but it was there and it was his. He felt like he was suffocating. "No. No. No. No! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kylo took out his light saber destroying everything in his path. Nothing was left untouched. Looking to Noemi he spoke firmly and slowly.  
"You will forget about me. You leave on the next ship out of here. You will avoid the First Order at all costs." Staring deeply into her eyes he waited to see if it worked.  
"I will forget about you. I will leave on the next ship. I will avoid the First Order at all costs." She repeated.  
Kylo waved his hand over her face.  
"Now sleep."  
***  
"You! FN-7483! Where is the next ship going?"  
"Jakku, sir. We have to pick up some old Jedi Lightsaber parts from a junk lord there."  
"Who is we? FN-7483."  
"Phasma, two other stormtroopers and myself."  
"Forget about the rest. It's just you that's going, as well as Noemi Hux. I have her bags packed, she's ready when you are."  
"But sir... The General's wife?" Kylo could hear the concern in the troopers voice.  
"Yes. It has to be done. Before General Hux comes back. This will be the last thing I will ever ask of you." Kylo almost pleaded.  
"Yes sir. We can leave in 15 minutes." Kylo nodded and turned around to go grab sleeping Noemi.  
***  
Upon landing on Jakku FN-7483 removed his gear and carried Noemi to the village's midwife.  
"You! You're the midwife of this village?"  
"Yes. I am. What is it that you need boy?"  
"I need you to take care of this women. Until its time. Then she'll go else where. Hopefully."  
Then midwife looked at sleeping Noemi "she's just a girl" FN-7483 simply nodded laying her down on the cot. Then went and grabbed the rest of her stuff.  
"If anyone comes looking for her, you need to hide her." The old women nodded at the young man.  
"I can see who she is, who she will become. I will help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lemme know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Noemi woke to the hum of an old women, the song she hummed reminded her of a old lullaby her mother use to sing to her. Looking around she realized she was in a hut, it was small but it seemed to work for the older woman.   
"Where am I?" Noemi sat up trying to shake her headache.   
"You're on Jakku, little one."  
Noemi felt as if her oxygen had been cut off, she clawed at her neck, panic seized her whole body.   
"What do you mean? I'm on Jakku? Wh-where is Hux?" Noemi tried to stand up but fell back down on to the cot   
"Did a tall, distinguished looking man with red hair and blue eyes drop me off here?" The old women simply nodded her head no and continued to stir a pot full of brown liquids.  
Noemi had never felt so lost as she did in this moment. In her heart she knew she was missing someone but she wasn't sure who she was missing. She knew in truth that it wasn't Hux she was missing but someone else. When she thought hard about it she could see black hair but that's all, the harder she thought the more severe her headache became.   
"Girl you must stop. No good will come of it." The older women put her hand on Noemi's forehead.   
"Without thinking too hard about it, what do you remember from before?"  
"I remember Hux, my drinking, living on Starkiller Base, Hux leaving in the Finalizer for some silly mission. I also remember our fights. But I don't think he would've sent me away. I was, I was made for him." Noemi felt her chest tighten once again.   
***   
Meanwhile on Starkiller Base Hux was back from his mission.   
One look at his apartment sent Hux marching to the control room to confront Kylo Ren.  
"Ren! What in the fuck happened to my apartment?!" Hux was yelling so hard that veins protruded on his forehead.   
"Careful General, yell once I'll forgive you, yell twice I may have to sever your vocal cords. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Ren was so calm that it made Hux even more irate.  
"No, of course not Ren. But what happened to my apartment?" Kylo tilted his head slightly as if he wondering the same thing.   
"Why I haven't the slightest clue. Why don't you ask your wife, General."   
Hux tugged at his collar, he had completely forgotten about Noemi.   
"She wasn't in there for me to ask. Do you know where she may be?" Hux tried to keep his voice even and calm as he spoke to Ren.  
"Well General. I do not know where your pretty little wife went. I do know they disappeared at the same time."   
"They?" Hux's face reddened  
"My light saber had gone missing along with your wife. But I actually found it not too long ago. Your wife on the other hand, has not turned up apparently."   
Hux was at a lost for words as he stared at the smug bastard named Kylo Ren. 

Kylo had left Hux standing in the middle of the control room with his limp dick in his hand, so to speak. As he strode pass everyone to his own rooms he felt an overwhelming feeling, as if he couldn't breathe, he registered that it wasn't truly him but Noemi he was feeling. Kylo put his hand over his heart as if to say sorry for all that he did to her. He could feel her heart breaking, her confusion as to why it was even broken. 

***

Noemi had learned the old women's name was Oreilia and she was a gifted force user as well as a midwife. Oreilia had also informed Noemi that she was with child, the thought of being with child made Noemi happy, it even made being abandoned on a desert planet a little less awful. For so long she had tried to get pregnant. To make the General truly happy.  
***

As the months passed Noemi grew stronger in the force, but she also bigger and bigger, the child inside her seemed to never sleep. Always kicking. It was around month eight that she dreamed of Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
"Noemi... I've been trying to break through for months. What has happened to you?" The old man had looked familiar but she couldn't place him. Strangely enough they shared the same eyes.   
"I'm not sure what you mean..."   
In the dream she was on a beach, it was low tide, the white sand was soft and warm on her feet. It's the only place she truly felt peace.   
"I couldn't get through to you, like a block was put up. Do you know how to do that?"   
"No.. No. Oreilia hasn't taught me anything like that. She said she'll teach me the tough stuff after he's born." It was then Obi-Wan noticed her bulging belly.   
"Who's the father? Not Anakin's grandson I hope." Obi-Wan stared at Noemi, as if he was willing her to tell him.   
"Anakin... I like that... An-na-kin... Sounds right." Noemi kept looking out at the ocean before her.   
"Noemi! Who is the father?"..." General Hux, I presume. He's the only one I have ever been intimate with."..."So not Anakin's grandson Kylo Ren?"..."Who's Kylo Ren?" At the mention of Kylo's name tears began go run down her face.   
"Ahh... I see what has happened. Listen closely Neomi. You will remember all that was forgotten." Obi-Wan wave his hand over Noemi's face.   
Suddenly Neomi was falling, screaming as memories came swarming back. All having to do with Kylo Ren.

Noemi woke up crying. "Oreilia!" She screamed.   
Oreilia came running, placing her hand on Noemi's stomach.   
"Is it time?"  
"No, no, I remember. All of it. A man visited me in my dreams. He brought it all back. Oreilia, Kylo Ren is the father." Neomi sobbed. He had abandoned her, on a planet full of sand.

***

"Sir! Master Snoke requests your presence immediately." Kylo Ren nodded, walking as fast as he could he had a feeling he knew why he was summoned. Noemi had remembered, which means she was no longer hidden. Snoke must've felt her force life. 

Entering the dark hall Kylo removed his helmet and kneeled waiting to be told to rise.  
"Kylo Ren... Tell me. Do you feel what I felt?"  
"Master Snoke I believe I felt another force user."  
"Yes... That's exactly what I felt. Rise Kylo Ren. Go forth and find this user, and bring them to me."   
Kylo nodded taking his leave.


	6. All coming to light

Kylo Ren had been searching for the force user Noemi for three months and found nothing. It was like she had vanished. He couldn't sense her or his child. He reported back to Snoke on a weekly basis informing him of his luck with the search of the mysterious force user. He wondered how strong she must really bKylo Ren had been searching for the force user for three months and found nothing. It was like she had vanished. He couldn't sense her or his child. He reported back to Snoke on a weekly basis informing him of his luck with the search of the mysterious force user. He wondered how strong she must be if he and Snoke can't even find her. Where ever she was he hoped she was safe. *** Neomi sighed as she wiped down the counter of the bar, Oreilia had sent her to Maz Kanata on Takodana. She missed her children even though they were only up stairs. She kept thinking to the night when Anakin and Oreilia were born. It was shortly after she realized who their father was. Oreilia had jinxed her when asking if it was time, as if asking if it was time made it time. The pain had been almost unbearable and just when she thought it was over it wasn't. Turns out a second small baby was behind the first. So it wasn't just Anakin Ren Kenobi-Solo, who had been named after his father and great grandfather. A tribute to her love for Kylo. While Oreilia Raine Kenobi-Solo was named after the wonderful Oreilia Boronia. Anakin was as dark as Oreilia was fair. They both had Noemi's blue eyes, but Anakin had Kylo's dark hair, while Oreilia had her light blond hair. She loved them with her whole soul. *** While Kylo searched for Noemi he had also made it his mission to find Luke Skywalker to destroy the last Jedi. His only lead had escaped thanks to a defective stormtrooper. He had spies on the look out for the pilot as well as the droid. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't find anyone he looked for. In a rage he started destroying the room he was in. Breaking everything in his reach. He yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU?" *** Neomi watched Maz talk with an older guy and a wookie. Slowly she approached the group at the nodding from Maz. "Hi, can I get you fella's anything?" The old man stared at her. "I'll take whatever is on tap... Chewie, you want something to drink too?" The wookie made a noise and Neomi just nodded. When she made her way back with the drinks she heard Maz say the man's name. "Han Solo..." Noemi dropped the drinks at the name of Solo. "Holy shit kid! Careful." Noemi stared at the old man, with out thinking about it she raised her hand to his face touching his cheek. "I see him in you... Kylo Ren. Looks like you " she whispered. When she said Kylo's name out loud the wookie roared. Han grabbed Noemi's hand "How do you know my son?"..." Follow me." Noemi grabbed Hans hand leading him up to her room with Maz and the wookie in tow. Slowly she opened her door walking up to the crib she picked up her little son. "Han... This is Anakin" Han stared at the little baby who looked so much like Ben, the only difference between Ben and the baby in front of him was the eyes. "How?" Han reached out for Anakin, taking him carefully. "I'm married to General Hux, or was. I don't know where that stands..." Noemi sat on her bed after picking up Oreilia. "I was living on Starkiller Base with Hux and Kylo Ren. It was a mess, I was a mess. I turned to Kylo in my time of need. We slept together, then he banished me to Jakku once he realized I was force sensitive. But when we, ya know... We bonded... Force bonded. While on Jakku, Oreilia, a midwife who was also force sensitive showed me who Kylo Ren was, Ben... She told me about him, what he had done. We also managed to find out how I'm so strong." Noemi paused in her story and stared at Anakin. "My grandfather is Obi-Wan Kenobi... My children are going to be so strong. Ive been hiding us from Kylo. He doesn't know about Anakin or Oreilia... I don't want him to. I've seen what will happen if he finds out about them. He'll surrender them to Snoke to raise. I can't let that happen. They were born for more! For more!" Neomi started to become hysterical. So Han set Anakin in his crib then put Oreilia beside him. He gathered Noemi in his arms. Nodding to Chewy "call Leia... Tell her we're coming home."..." Come on kid, I'm taking you and the twins some where safe." Noemi simply nodded. Han took Anakin while Noemi took Oreilia. Once they were down stairs they stopped Rey, BB8 and Finn. "Hey you guys were taking off, if you're coming then come on!"..." What's with the babies Han?" Rey nodded at Noemi. "I bought them." He said sarcastically. "What are you going to do with two babies?" Rey looked shocked. "I'm joking. I'm giving them a ride home." *** For a brief second Kylo felt Noemi, something was wrong with her. He sat up in bed and started meditating feeling for her, trying to command the force to allow him to see her. The longer he focused the more he could see, she was on a ship. It slowly dawned on him which ship she was on. The Millennium Falcon. Rage filled him. Why was she with his father. How had she ended up with that stupid smuggler. Kylo Ren went back to focusing on Noemi trying to find her when he hears Hux enter the room. "Ren..." Silence "Ren..." More silence "Kylo Ren. I found the droid, along with many othere if he can't and Snoke can't even find her. Where ever she was he hoped she was safe. 

***  
Neomi sighed as she wiped down the counter of the bar, Oreilia had sent her to Maz Kanata on Takodana. She missed her children. She kept thinking to the night when Anakin and Oreilia were born. It was shortly after she realized who their father was. Oreilia had jinxed her when asking if it was time, as if asking if it was time made it time. The pain had been almost unbearable and just when she thought it was over it wasn't. Turns out a second small baby was behind the first. Anakin Kenobi Solo he had been named after his father and great grandfather. A tribute to her love for Kylo. While Oreilia Kenobi Solo was named after the wonderful Oreilia Boronia. Anakin was as dark as Oreilia was fair. They both had Noemi's blue eyes, but Anakin had Kylo's dark hair, while Oreilia had her light blond hair. She loved them with her whole soul. 

***

While Kylo searched for Noemi he had also made it his mission to find Luke Skywalker to destroy the last Jedi. His only lead had escaped thanks to a defective stormtrooper. He had spies on the look out for the pilot as well as the droid. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't find anyone he looked for. In a rage he started destroying the room he was in. Breaking everything in his reach. He yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU?" 

***

Neomi watched Maz talk with an older guy and a wookie. Slowly she approached the group at the nodding from Maz.  
"Hi, can I get you fella's anything?" The old man stared at her.  
"I'll take whatever is on tap... Chewie, you want something to drink too?" The wookie made a noise and Neomi just nodded.  
When she made her way back with the drinks she heard Maz say the man's name. "Han Solo..." Noemi dropped the drinks at the name of Solo. "Holy shit kid! Careful." Noemi stared at the old man, with out thinking about it she raised her hand to his face touching his cheek. "I see him in you... Kylo Ren. Looks like you " she whispered. When she said Kylo's name out loud the wookie roared. Han grabbed Noemi's hand "How do you know my son?"..." Follow me." Noemi grabbed Hans hand leading him up to her room with Maz and the wookie in tow. Slowly she opened her door walking up to the crib she picked up her little son. "Han... This is Anakin" Han stared at the little baby who looked so much like Ben, the only difference between Ben and the baby in front of him was the eyes. "How?" Han reached out for Anakin, taking him carefully. "I'm married to General Hux, or was. I don't know where that stands..." Noemi sat on her bed after picking up Oreilia. "I was living on Starkiller Base with Hux and Kylo Ren. It was a mess, I was a mess. I turned to Kylo in my time of need. We slept together, then he banished me to Jakku once he realized I was force sensitive. But when we, ya know... We bonded... Force bonded. While on Jakku, Oreilia, a midwife who was also force sensitive showed me who Kylo Ren was, Ben... She told me about him, what he had done. We also managed to find out how I'm so strong." Noemi paused in her story and stared at Anakin. "My grandfather is Obi-Wan Kenobi... My children are going to be so strong. Ive been hiding us from Kylo. He doesn't know about Anakin or Oreilia... I don't want him to. I've seen what will happen if he finds out about them. He'll surrender them to Snoke to raise. I can't let that happen. They were born for more! For more!" Neomi started to become hysterical. So Han set Anakin in his crib then put Oreilia beside him. He gathered Noemi in his arms. Nodding to Chewy "call Leia... Tell her we're coming home."..." Come on kid, I'm taking you and the twins some where safe." Noemi simply nodded. Han took Anakin while Noemi took Oreilia. Once they were down stairs they stopped Rey, BB8 and Finn. "Hey you guys were taking off, if you're coming then come on!"..." What's with the babies Han?" Rey nodded at Noemi. "I bought them." He said sarcastically.  
"What are you going to do with two babies?" Rey looked shocked.  
"I'm joking. I'm giving them a ride home." 

***

For a brief second Kylo felt Noemi, something was wrong with her. He sat up in bed and started meditating feeling for her, trying to command the force to allow him to see her. The longer he focused the more he could see, she was on a ship. It slowly dawned on him which ship she was on. The Millennium Falcon. Rage filled him. Why was she with his father. How had she ended up with that stupid smuggler. Kylo Ren went back to focusing on Noemi trying to find her when he hears Hux enter the room.  
"Ren..." Silence "Ren..." More silence "Kylo Ren. I found the droid, along with many other people we've been looking for." Kylo opened his eyes taking in the site of the General, he looked awful if he was honest.  
"Where are they?"  
"They're were seen with Maz Katana on Tadokana...were readying the Finalizer now."  
Kylo didn't say anything for a moment, he let his mind wonder. He constantly kept thinking about Noemi and their child.  
"Hux, before you go. Have you found your wife?' Hux shook his head. " At this point in time I presume she's Dead. I've already informed her parents." Hux looked regretable, in a moment of weakness Hux spoke aloud.  
"I know at first I didn't care for her, to me she was only a child, a play thing really. But since she's been gone I truly regret how I treated her. I think, that maybe if I had been kinder she wouldn't have left." Kylo just nodded at the General not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence the General took his leave. 

***

"Tell me about Ben. How was he?" Han's voice sounded strained when he spoke of his lost son.  
"He was wonderful to me. He truly made sure I was okay, he often took care of me after the General did something atrocious or if I had too much to drink. It wasn't anything sexual until Hux left base. And it was only once. But I do love him Han, Ben is still there, under Kylo that is. I think it was Ben who took care of me." Noemi sighed, it had been a year since she seen Kylo, her heart ached anytime she thought of him.  
"So Han where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you kids to General Leia. She's in charge of the Resistance. She's also Ben's mom."  
Well isn't this going to be a awkward family meeting, was Noemi's only thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a minute to update.

Upon arrival at D'Qar Noemi noticed that Han was giving off horrible anxiety vibes. Picking up Anakin she followed the wookie off the ship, letting Han carry Oreilia. It was then she saw the princess, or rather the General. She stayed back while the wookie hugged General Leia. For some reason Noemi felt incredibley uncomfortable looking at General Leia. 

Han came walking down the ramp noticing that Noemi wasn't going to walk towards Leia without assistance. He gently put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. 

"Leia... This is Noemi Hux." Leia stared at Noemi for only a second before taking in the sight of the children.   
"And these little guys are your, our grandchildren. Anakin and Oreilia." Han continued. Noemi just stood there not knowing what to do or say. It was Leia who made the first move, pulling Noemi and Anakin into a tight hug.   
"My dear girl, how brave you are to leave Ben. To come here." Tears formed in the General's eyes as she reached for Anakin. Going with her gut feeling she backed up before Leia could take Anakin from her.   
"I didn't run away from Kylo... I mean Ben... He sent me away after our brief affair." Noemi was starting to feel bitter, her anger washed over her in waves. 

"I'm sorry my dear... Can I hold Anakin? He truly does remind me of Ben." Leia held out her arms, waiting to take Anakin. Noemi nodded finally handing him over. Han and Leia stood next to each other drinking in the love that formed so suddenly for the small children. 

"Why did you name him Anakin? You know he looks like Ben, except for the eyes of course. They remind me of an old friends." Leia smiled at Noemi.

"Uhh, some how Obi-Wan Kenobi is my grandfather, I met him in a dream. He spoke of the name Anakin a lot. It felt right. So I named him Anakin Ren Kenobi-Solo. Oreilia is named after a women who really helped and looked after me on Jakku. She helped me give birth to them both." Noemi reached for her daughter, holding her close she felt she felt a calm wash over her.

"So its true... Obi-Wan fathered a son, I thought they were silly rumors. But here you are... The grand daughter of Obi-Wan. With the great grandchildren of my old friend. Come with me, I'll show you your quarters." 

 

The Resistance Base on D'Qar was modest compared to Starkiller, but in reality who was she to judge. She was the wife of the great General Hux and the mother of children produced by Kylo Ren. 

Leia and Han had taken her kids so she could get settled in but being alone only made her feel more lonely and confused about everything. In a moment of weakness she reached out to Kylo.  
-Kylo Ren can you hear me? Or feel me?- Noemi reached out in her mind, feeling for him. 

Kylo shot up in bed, he could have swore he heard Noemi. He reached out to her using the force.   
-Noemi! - he gasped   
-I'm here. I'm here. Safe.-   
-What about the baby? I'm sorry I sent you to Jakku. I didn't think there was any other way.-   
Noemi felt his anguish through their bond.  
-its fine. They're fine.- finally connecting to Kylo gave her peace.  
\- They?-  
\- Twins, a boy and a girl. Anakin and Oreilia.- Noemi opened her mind a little bit to show him their perfect children. -where are you? You guys are safe aren't you?-  
-well... I guess as safe as you could be with a galaxy at war.-   
\- Where are you?-   
Involuntarily Han popped up in her mind. She quickly pushed Han to the back of her mind.   
\- Why are you with Han? You know who he is, right?-   
\- Yeah I do... First I was on Jakku, then I went to Maz, then Maz introduced me to Han, who brought us to Leia. -   
At the mention of Han and Leia, Kylo had shut her out completely. 

Blind with rage Kylo Ren unsheathed his Lightsaber and started to attack everything in his room. How could she be with his mother and father. He opened his bond so she could feel his rage. In his rage he decided that they would finally lead the attack master Snoke wanted him to do. 

Radioing down to command he decided to tell Hux it was time to strike.   
"Hux! Ready the Finalizer. Were going to D'Qar. It's time to end this once and for all." Satisfaction creeped over Kylo, wrapping him up tightly. Noemi would now know to never go near Leia and Han Solo ever again. 

Neomi felt like a pariah in the mess hall, everyone stared at her and her children. Whispering about who their father was, how they were destined to follow the path of their father and grandfather. No one took into account that the light in her children's family out weighed the dark. She wanted to yell that her children were innocent, to stop the judgement.   
Instead she sat quietly eating her food, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Noemi! Come quickly!" Rey yelled walking up to Noemi. Startled Neomi dropped her fork looking up at Rey.   
"What? What is it Rey? Can't it wait till I'm done eating?" Rey shook her head reaching out for Oreilia.   
"Leia needs to talk to you." Neomi sighed, she was tired of talking to Leia. The only thing they ever talked about was Ben. It made her miss him even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey and Noemi walked into Leia's private room, waiting for them was Han, Leia and Poe. 

"What's going on? Why was I interrupted at breakfast?"

"We've found out that Kylo Ren has been made aware of your location. So we're sending you, the kids, Rey and Luke somewhere safe. None of us will know where." Leia watched Noemi's face fall. 

"We haven't even been here that long. I was just getting settled." Noemi began to pout. 

"I know, I loved having you and the kids here. But they're our future. We have to keep them safe." Leia reached for Anakin looking at him lovingly, taking him in her arms she kissed the top of his head. "I love these children with all my heart, they're so pure. Noemi please keep them safe from Be-Kylo Ren." 

Noemi wasn't sure how to feel seeing Leia cuddle her son, she'd never seen her cuddle Oreilia like that. If was then a thought came to her mind. Leia was replacing Ben with Anakin, that's why she was so willing to call Ben Kylo now, why she was willing to let him burn. Quickly Neomi took back Anakin glaring at Leia. 

"I'm going to pack I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Rey will you watch the kids while I get ready?" 

"Sure no problem." 

 

Kylo Ren stood next to General Hux sighing he wished the Finalizer could bring them to Noemi faster. 

"General Hux! How much longer till were at D'Qar?" 

"Fifteen hours at most Lord Kylo. Are the other Knights ready?"

Kylo scoffed "of course they are. Of course they are..." Turning around sharply letting his cape swish he stalked off to his room to think about what he was going to say to Snoke about Noemi and his kids. 

The more he thought about the whole thing the more anger swelled up inside of him. How dare Noemi go to his parents. How dare his parents accept them with open arms while they left him to his own while growing up. Not even trying to understand how he felt, why he did what he did. No one ever understood the pressure he felt when it came to living up to his heritage. In the midst of his mental fit he felt a light knock on the back of his mind. 

-what?!-

-were leaving... I don't know where. Luke and Rey are our protectors.- 

-no... We're almost there. You can't leave. I'm coming for you. Stall them- 

\- I can't. This is for the best. I don't want Snoke to raise our kids to be Siths -

-what? You'd rather them be weak Jedi's? - Kylo sneered at her.

-I'd rather them be happy. I don't want them to grow up thinking they only have one purpose like I did.-

\- Okay... I'll stop. But only until they're older. In exchange for your freedom with the kids you have to turn over Luke and Rey. It's the only way.- 

-were stopping to see Maz then going to Naboo. Intercept us at Maz's- 

 

Noemi felt horrible for what she was about to do but she did what she had to do to keep her children safe and happy even if it meant that Luke and Rey had to die at the hands of the First Order.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been almost eighteen years since Kylo Ren and General Hux attacked Maz Katana's home with the intent to kill Luke Skywalker and Rey. It was proven a success thanks to Noemi. After the fight Neomi appeared from the rubble holding her two children close. After pleading to a random pilot she tracked down outside of Maz Katana's she fled to Naboo. 

Leia not knowing if her grandchildren survived the attack threw everything she had at her form son Kylo Ren. When utter defeat was unavoidable Leia and what was left of the Resistance signed a peace treaty with the First Order, who banished the rebels to Hoth. Sometimes if she focused hard enough she could swear she felt her grandchildrens life force. But it was so small and fleeting she was never sure. 

Kylo Ren kept to his agreement, the promise of never bothering Noemi or the children. He only saw Noemi when he dropped off supplies and old Jedi Halograms so she could practice. Sometimes he would stay the night with her, loving her for only a night. Only when Noemi was exhausted from making love to Kylo would he sneak to his kid's room, looking down at them. Hoping the force would never waken in them. But he knew that it was a silly hope, because even as toddlers they were strong in the force. He could feel it radiating off of their little bodies.   
With the very last Jedi's wiped out Supreme Leader Snoke never had a reason to dig hrough Kylo's mind. Most of the time he left Kylo Ren to his own devices giving him the task of finding force sensitive people and bringing them to heel or killing them. It was nasty work. Mothers refusing to give up their children, fathers dying to keep their wives or sons safe. But they all knew in the end it was better to submit then to fight him. So finally the Knights of Ren were growing drastically. 

Anakin loved his mother with all his heart but he was ready to leave, to explore, to see the galaxy and find his calling. He knew who is father was at this point but he didn't care. He knew all the stories of his ancestors, who he was names after, where he lived. But he simply didn't care, what he wanted was grand adventures like his grandpa Han Solo did. Noemi and Anakin came to the agreement that he would stay with her until their father Kylo could come and talk to them for the first time. She told him the truth of the deal she made with the infamous Kylo Ren. It didn't bother him in the slightest, not like it wouldve bothered his sister. Anakin understood his mother did what she thought was right and he was thankful. Because if she hadn't who knows who Anakin would be on this day. He'd probably be just like Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. Powerful and broken Emotionally. 

Oreilia was the opposite of her brother Anakin, where he stood proud and tall, she was short and shy. They once shared the same eyes but as he grew older they darkened, he looked more and more like their great grandfather every day, while Oreilia grew to look exactly like her mother. Fair hair, deep blue eyes, a small nose, she was dainty, barely standing at 5'1 and weighing only 105 pounds. Anakin teased that she still looked like she was twelve despite being eighteen. Oreilia was perfectly content staying by her mother's side, practicing the force and meditating. Sometimes when she was in deep meditation her great grandfathers would appear to her, attempting to teach her new moves. Anakin and Obi-Wan told her many times how proud they were of her. They hoped she would continue to practice and stay on the path of the light. 

With the day of the return of Kylo Ren approaching fast Noemi sought to ready her kids for what was going to happen. She warned them that they would probably have to go with their father. That she couldn't protect them from the First Order any longer. It tore Oreilia apart while Anakin thought it was his destiny, to rise in the ranks of the First Order, to be the best damned pilot out there, he planned to have the adventure of a life time and if that meant shaking hands with the devil then so bit it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to do first person for Anakin. Then third for everyone else.

I knew my mom was feeling nervous about our dad coming home because she changed at least five times finally choose a black silk dress. She looked as if she was attending our funeral. I admit meeting Kylo Ren was a surreal experience, watching his ship land, him marching up to the house dressed all in black, still wearing his mask. I didn't know what to expect. What really irked me about the whole meeting him was he wasn't who my mother portrayed him to be. The man she described was strong, fierce, scary, but the man I met was tired, he seemed so worn out when he finally took off the mask, he wasn't what I pictured at all. One thing that really bothered me was how he looked when mom ran into his arms, he looked like he finally came home. I always thought Kylo Ren was invincible, that he didn't need any one. But I was wrong, he needed my mom, with out her he was weak, and that was something I could never admire. 

"Anakin! Come here darling, I want you to formally meet your father. Kylo Ren. " my mom looked so proud standing next to him. 

"Yeah... Hi." I offered him my hand, not really knowing what to say. 

"It's incredible how much you look like your great grandfather. It's almost like the force is your father and not I." He joked, but it wasn't funny. His laugh sounded forced, like it was one or two times too high. 

"I've seen pictures of him, I guess we look pretty a like. He talks to Oreilia a lot, when she's in deep meditation. Not me though. Not even in my dreams." I admit that the fact that our grandfathers always choose to talk to Oreilia drives me insane, I don't see why she's so special. When it comes to the force were equally gifted. 

It was as if speaking her name brought her down stairs to the balcony. She was a vison in white, when it came to Oreilia I swear she was the essence of light, she represented all that was good in the galaxy.  
But now that I think back to that, what did that make me? The Dark Prince? 

"Hello Kylo Ren, father... I'm Oreilia." She moved next to me for support, as she grabbed my hand I felt her draw strength from our bond we shared.

I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder taking in all her anxitey, letting the calm I felt flow through her. I knew she was scared of him, of what he might try to do. 

"I think it's time you join me, all of you. You're well practiced in the Force, but I think it would be great for you three to become Knights of Ren, to take your place beside me. We'd be the strongest family in this galaxy. The Kenobi-Solo's..." When he said our last names I couldn't help but to laugh out loud, the Kenobi-Solo's. What a idiot. 

"What's so funny Anakin?" He gritted out, as if no one had ever laughed at him. 

"The fact your saying Kenobi-Solo. You hated your dad, Han Solo and Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great Jedi, not a sith like yourself. Our family name is nothing but light. It's so light we may as well be Skywalkers!" I felt my sisters grip tighten around my waist. I tried to center myself. 

"You know Anakin, your name may be light but when I look at you I see me, I see your great grandfather Anakin in his final days. I'm sure if your sister wasn't here to ground you you'd be just as dark as I am boy..." He mocked me like the Nerf-herder he was. 

"Whatever Kyyylooo Ren. Oreilia and I aren't going to join your Knights of Ren so you can just fuck off." As I went to stalk off I felt my body tighten and suddenly I couldn't move.

"I'm not done talking to you Anakin. Your mother may accept this kind of behavior but I will not. You won't leave my presence until I've dismissed you." He sneered at me. What a pompus ass. 

I focused on the Force shutting myself off completely from him, slowly I felt myself being able to move. I focused on the pull he had on me then severed it. Once I dropped to the ground I rolled towards him kicking his legs out from under him. Once he was down I got ontop of him punching him as hard as I could. Screaming obscenities at him, hitting him as hard as I could. Until I felt Oreilia's hand on my shoulder. Suddenly my world went black. 

When I woke I was in Oreilia's room, surrounded by light.  
"What happened? Why am I in your room?" I went to flex to see if anything was wrong, but only thing that hurt was my knuckles. 

"Welllll.... You beat the shit out of dad, after you broke out of a force hold. So not much happened in the Kenobi house." She grinned at me. Taking my hands in her hands she began to heal them. After she was done I thanked her and headed off, I needed time to think. 

I wondered around the house until I heard my mother calling for me, instead of ignoring her like I should've I went to her. It seemed like she droned on forever about respect. I don't understand how she can act like Kylo Ren is worthy of respect when he murdered millions, on an order. He was nothing more then a rabbid lap dog. Kylo Ren was pathetic. He was nothing and I was going to prove it to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Anakin's POV  
> I'm sorry it's so short!

The talk with my mom left a sour taste in my mouth. I didn't want to give my respect to Kylo Ren even if he was out father. I started thinking back to what my mom told us about him growing up, on how he saved her in a way. Opening her mind to the Force, giving us to her, giving her a way out of her marriage to General Hux. I wondered if General Hux was still the General of the Finalizer and if he ever married again. Seeking the answers to my questions I sought out Kylo Ren. 

"Father!" I called as I walked into my mother's study.  
"What can you tell me of our stepfather General Hux?" I kept a straight face as I asked about General Hux, knowing I pulled at a nerve by the look of fathers face. 

"What is it that you want to know Anakin?"  
"If we choose to accompany you to wherever you want us to go, will the General be there? Does he know about us? What does he think happened to mom?"  
I watched him rub his hands over his face, as of he never thought of these questions.  
"You know Anakin, I don't know what Hux thinks happened to your mother. He probably thinks she's Dead. No one knows that you three are alive. Or that you and Oreilia even exist. If they had you would've been raised differently. You both would be much stronger."  
"I broke out of a force hold, isn't that strong enough?"  
"It's strong. But truth be told, if I had more of a hand in raising you and your sister you'd both be stronger then Supreme Leader Snoke would ever be. But because how your mother was raised and because I love her I let her raise you here at my grandmothers house. Did she ever tell you how she was born soley to be Hux's wife? To give him children, to keep him happy. A lot of things happened between your mother and Hux before I sent her to Jakku. So I've been thinking a lot about what we should do. I find that it's in our best interest to leave Oreilia and Noemi here and that you come with me to be my apprentice. You're not like your sister, I see so much struggle of light and dark in you. Whether you see it or not. I don't think Oreilia could survive what Snoke would do to snuff out all the light in her. I fear it would kill her." 

I stared at Kylo for the longest time, not knowing what to say. Should I sacerfice myself for my sister and mother. Not longer then three days ago I was willing to shake his hand for the chance of adventure. I sat down in the chair in front of him sighing. Truly feeling lost, I wanted to protect the women of my life, but what if all is said and done and its not enough. What if Snoke invades my mind and sees them then forces me to kill them or bring them to him. Suddenly standing up I pushed myself away from Kylo Ren, knocking down the chair in the process.

Finding my sister down at the lake I watched her from a far, looking at her brought me peace. It was then I decided I would sacrifice my peace for hers. Like my mother before me, sacrificing two lives for another two. I would do the unthinkable and join my father.


End file.
